Nuestra Canción del Valle
by AddaEverdeenMellark
Summary: Una tragedia llegó a su vida, pero ese alguien que te sabe sacar una sonrisa a pesar de las dolorosas pérdidas, aparece. ¿Sabrá ella hacer lo correcto por estar con él? o ¿simplemente será siendo inmadura?


PRÓLOGO

-Mi familia es lo más importante que tengo, es por ellos que estoy haciendo lo que hago-dijo Elizabeth Everdeen, una de las cantantes más famosas en todo Europa y América.-Gracias- se levantó de la silla donde estaba dando la pequeña entrevista después de ganar 2 Grammy por quinta vez, como mejor álbum y Canción del Año. Asintió levemente y entró a camerinos, en donde lo más preciado para ella la estaba esperando.

-Estuviste grandiosa, como siempre, cariño- le dijo su esposo, Haymitch Everdeen

-Oh, Gracias mi amor- le respondió dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

-Eres grandiosa, mamá- Le repitió Katniss Everdeen, segunda hija de la cantante y el exitoso empresario Haymitch Everdeen. Hacía ya 20 años que se mudaron a Tennessee. Habían pasado 4 años desde que nació su hijo mayor, Finnick Everdeen, y cuando Katniss nació, habían decidido mudarse, puesto a que Elizabeth quiso mantener alejados a sus dos pequeños de cámaras y reflectores, para que ambos pudiesen tener una infancia normal, como la de cualquier niño disfrutando de su niñez, y Tennessee era un hermoso lugar para ello. 11 años después, nació la pequeña Primrose Everdeen. Conforme los años pasaban, los 3 niños recibían educación en su propia casa, puesto que para sus padres era la mejor manera de que sus hijos estudien sin incomodidades o "bullying" por la fama de ambos padres. El mayor, Finnick, o Finn, como le llamaba su madre, era en sí un chico apuesto, a sus 23 años de edad, éste se había convertido en el segundo hombre al mando de su familia, cabello cobrizo, tez blanca, ojos como los del mar, sí, ya era todo un hombre, éste había empezado a estudiar leyes, tal vez sería un abogado, pero el trabajo de su padre le obsesionaba tanto, de tal manera que quiere seguir sus mismos pasos. La segunda, Katniss, o simplemente Kat, castaña, ojos grises como los de su padre, pero con la sonrisa de su madre, con 19 años de edad era una joven hermosa, con un talento sumamente increíble para tocar instrumentos musicales, su favorito es el piano, había adquirido conocimientos acerca de éste por su madre, que le enseñaba a tocar piezas completas, lo cual le fascinaba tanto, pero en el ámbito laboral asistía con Finnick en la universidad de leyes, era su primer año, mientras que su hermano mayor ya llevaba 5. Y la más pequeña, Primrose, la dulce e indefensa Prim, con tan solo 11 años de edad, rubia como su madre, sus mismas facciones y el mismo encanto. Elizabeth y Haymitch sabían muy bien como hacer que la prensa no acosasen a sus hijos, Finnick y Katniss asistían a la escuela de leyes sin ningún problema, puesto a que utilizaban el apellido de soltera de su madre: Abernathy, lo cual para los periodistas era algo desconocido, Elizabeth se había hecho famosa después de casarse con Haymitch, y ésta se había cambiado el apellido por Everdeen, y tenía algo a su favor: sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de auto cuando ella estudiaba la universidad y a consecuencia de ello nadie sabía su verdadero apellido, se había encargado de borrar toda evidencia que la señale como la Elizabeth Everdeen que se conoce hoy en día. La cantante y su esposo, seguían en contacto con sus amigos de la universidad: Effie y Plutarch, mantenían esa relación en secreto, sus hijos no conocían a los Mellark, ni los Mellark a los Everdeen.

-Hermosa como siempre mamá, esos premios son tuyos- le decía Finnick. Elizabeth rio, a los 4 les encantaba la risa de su madre, era una de las cosas que más amaban de ella.

-Es lo que ustedes me hacen, por ustedes es que hago esto- se dirigió a sus 3 hijos, y luego a Haymitch-son nuestro premio más importante, no es así, ¿Haymitch?

-Sí que sí, cariño-los cinco rieron y por último se reunieron en un abrazo familiar.

-Tengo que irme ya-decía Elizabeth. Al día siguiente daría un pequeño concierto en California, para una fundación de personas con cáncer.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora?-le preguntó Katniss.

-Sí, cariño, papá los llevará a casa, y yo me tengo que ir en este momento-le confirmó. Se unieron por última vez en un abrazo largo y cálido, pero Katniss, sus hermanos y su padre no sabían que ese seria el último. Y que a partir del momento en el que su madre tomaba el vuelo para California, todo cambiaría.


End file.
